A Tale of Two Alchemists: Miyo's story
by Ukari-chan
Summary: Four years ago, tradegy struck and it changed their lives. they have suffered since then. will meeting the Elric brothers and finding new family help them or will they keep their troubled hearts? TGMM and I decided to use Miyo's POV, so, here it is!


Ukari-chan: Hi people! Here's my version of Mia's story.

Mia: Yeah, it's not too bad either.

Ukari-chan: Whadaya mean "not too bad"?

Mia: Nothing…

Ukari-chan: Whatever…

Roy: What am I doing here?

Ukari-chan: -smiles- you're here so I can torture you.

Roy: WHAT!

Ukari-chan: -gags & ties Roy to a chair and points a fire hose at him-

Mia: Uhm… What about the story…?

Ukari-chan: -pouts- Okay fine. I don't own FMA only Miyo, cuz I'm cool like that. Also, Riya belongs to Mia.

Mia: Yeah, and if you haven't read my story, it's called A Tale of Two Alchemists and my user name is Tokyo Girl Miu Miu. On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyo woke to the sound of her best friend, Riya getting out of bed. That was the second time Miyo woke up because of it. Not that she really needed help. It was the anniversary of their friend Rebecca's death. She heard Riya go out onto the balcony and pushed herself into a sitting position.

_Riya might think it's her fault, but it's mine too. If only I had gone back, I might've saved her. Why, WHY, did I have to be paralyzed with fear until it was too late!_

A few tears fell from her eyes onto her clenched fist. She hastily wiped away the water from her eyes and cheeks and got out of bed. She walked out onto the balcony after Riya.

"Have you been having that nightmare again?" she said, referring to the one where Rebecca came back and blamed Riya for her death. Miyo never said it, but she had similar dreams.

Riya didn't move or seem to take notice of her. Miyo put her arm around Riya's shoulder.

"It's alright, Riya."

"No it's not!" Miyo said nothing as Riya glared at her. "How can you say that?"

Miyo stared at Riya and her tear-stained face before hugging her.

"Riya, I just don't know what to tell you anymore. We go through this every so often, but the tears and the nightmares don't stop," she said sadly, hanging her head slightly.

_I've tried to get it to leave me alone, tried to have it stop haunting me, but there's nothing I can do._

"But…it was my fault! I…did it! I killed…Rebecca, Miyo!" Riya managed between sobs.

_I know you feel that way, but it's my fault too. There was so much I could've done, but didn't. And…the more you cry, the harder it is to keep myself from crying._

They stood like that, Miyo hugging Riya, trying to keep her own tears at bay, for what seemed forever. Once Riya calmed down and Miyo successfully locked up her tears, Miyo spoke.

"You know, we really should get back to sleep. We have to leave in the morning," Miyo said quietly, not giving any hint to the hidden tears.

Riya nodded and followed as Miyo went back inside. They lied down in their beds and tried to get back to sleep, no matter how restless it would be.

THE NEXT DAY

Miyo opened her eyes just as Riya woke up, a while before noon. Miyo barely slept, a few minutes here, a half hour there. They started to get dressed in silence.

"Miyo, where's my sliver pocket watch?" Riya asked as she pulled on her coat. Miyo smiled slightly to herself, happy that Riya seemed okay.

"Right here," Miyo answered, turning to her friend and throwing her the pocket watch. Miyo checked her pockets making sure her own pocket watch was there. She smiled as she felt the cool metal and the engraving of the military insignia.

"Well, then, we're ready to go, " Riya said, walking out the door, Miyo right behind her. "We have to get back to HQ and talk to Colonel Sarcasm."

With that, they started on their way to the place that they went when they had nowhere else to turn. The place that created them. The place that saved them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukari-chan: So, how was that? I think it's pretty good! But short... It's Mia's fault!

Mia: Yup! Wait...My fault? How?

Ukari-chan: You're the one who made the first chapter so short!

Mia: Well, sorry!

Ukari-chan: Now, back to business -turns back to Roy, tied to a chair-

Mia: How come he didn't just use fire to burn through the ropes and stuff?

Ukari-chan: I took away his gloves -shows gloves with alchemy circle on them- Besides, these ropes and the chair have alchemy circles in them so as they don't burn. Miyo rigged that up for me.

Miyoko: No problem. I wanna see Roy being tortured.

Ukari-chan: -points fire hose back at Roy and turns it on- MUA HA HA HA HA HA! -laughs maniacally while watching Roy get drenched-

Mia: Having fun? --o

Ukari-chan: Yes, yes I am.- goes back to laughing maniacally-

Mia:- sigh- Guess I'll hafta do it. Okay, review. Also, don't forget to check out my story. Guess you could call it the original, since I told her to write this one based off mine.

Ukari-chan: Blah blah blah, just review.And, she's right. Review hers. It's cool.


End file.
